


Lost And Found

by noodlemeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, but also! extremely good at giving advice, coming of age of sorts, fuck i'm nervous it's going to be a longer one, no beta we die like men, so i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemeh/pseuds/noodlemeh
Summary: Coming of age stories usually happen at seventeen not twenty-seven, but if you have spent all your youth with nothing but volleyball in mind, this might not be the case. So here we have all the ingredients to catch up. This story is about friendships, dreams, memories and new beginnings. And yes, because it’s never too late, this is also a coming out story.OROikawa Tooru goes back to Miyagi to fix the mess that is his social life, only to accidentally stumble upon Sugawara Koushi.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had this idea for a long time now, so I'm going to try really hard and follow it through up till the end ;)
> 
> 2\. Approximately, chapters will be added weekly, but if you want to stay tuned, follow me on twitter @noodelmeh!
> 
> 3\. I hope you will enjoy this 1st chapter, as more than anything it plays the role of the exposition.

Subtle and measured train noises felt hypnotising. It swayed a little, but Oikawa wasn’t affected by it, sitting huddled in the seat. He closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. 

“So you won, huh,” came a steady voice from the seat across. “I guess you can’t put it like that, Iwa-chan”. Oikawa looked up, yet the picture was blurry and then he touched his face to find out that the glasses were nowhere to be found. “You don’t need them to see,” said Iwaizumi. 

“You overestimate me”.

“You don’t see, because you don’t want to”.

Oikawa frowned. This was ridiculous and not even in character for Iwa to stay so composed. Before he could question it, Iwaizumi got ahead of him: “Are you happy?”. 

He averted the gaze and looked at the window. He wanted to lie, but found himself mumbling “Not yet”. Only when he fully considered the surroundings. The train was obviously making its way through the sea or the lake. Everything practically glowed with blue, no land in the close proximity. He knew he’d seen view like this somewhere, maybe in a movie or a cartoon he didn’t care enough to remember.

“Where are we?” 

“We are going home,” Iwaizumi’s voice came in a barely audible whisper now. 

“And there’s that Iwa-chan?”

“Am I really the one you should be asking?”

Oikawa just stared at his... Well. At Iwa-chan. “It’s too late to turn back,” came voice in his head, that sounded different from his own. Slightly panicking, Tooru tried to stand up and go somewhere, anywhere, but the moment he was at the aisle he felt something heavy around his neck pulling him down. He fought to make a few steps, failed miserably and fell on the floor. The medal, as he’d found out, was so heavy, that Oikawa was struggling to get back on his feet for what felt like eternity. It continued like this long enough for the sky’s colours to turn darker. Except for Tooru, train cabin was empty now. Had everyone left already? Did he have to go too? 

Suddenly, it felt like drowning. As it turned out, that was exactly what was happening. Windows were wide open, water pouring through them, and yet Oikawa still couldn’t move. Breath had caught in his lungs, but he wasn’t the one to give up. He looked up and saw lightning coming from somewhere in front of him. It was dim, more resembling the light of the moon than the sun. Somehow, Tooru was sure he had seen it, maybe long long before. 

“Face yourself already,” voice sounded like a hiss, irritated. Someone’s hands firmly took him by the collar, shook him up. One more time. Again. Then once more.

—  
Tooru woke up panting.

Emerald lands were seen outside the train window and familiar silhouettes of nature told him exactly where he was. Barely audible chatter on the background confirmed it. Language was Japanese. He was in Miyagi. Before, it was just a bad dream, but reality wasn’t much better. At least he didn’t know there the dream-train was headed. “Damn you, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa whispered to himself, then unlocked his phone to check the time. 

Where was one unread message from his sister. Tooru opened it just to find the address. The same one she’d had ten years ago. “Why would she send it if...,” he quickly dropped that thought. Right. She had already lived there ten years ago- the exact number he hadn’t visit. Tooru sighed, cursing Iwaizumi and their stupid bet in his head. 

It was summer, so despite the late hour sun still hadn’t set. Oikawa knew it was going to change by the time he arrived, so it was better to order a taxi in advance. Tooru still felt uneasy, but he supposed finding something to do with himself might’ve helped.

—

Time was exactly 23:23 when Oikawa had finally arrived at his sister’s doorstep. He should’ve probably been ashamed for continuously banging on the door at such an ungodly hour, but he was so damn tired and his sister was taking so damn long to open the fucking door. He started checking his pockets for a phone to call her, when the door finally opened.

“Azumi!” 

His sister was not impressed. “Get fucking inside, everyone’s sleeping, people have work tomorrow you know,” she spoke fast and angrily, shoving him in the house. 

“I’m happy to see you too, nee-chan,” Tooru gave her a fake smile. He was going to keep himself together, no matter how tired or annoyed by the trip he was. “What took you so long?”

As he asked this, they had already come to the kitchen, his bag left near the dining table. Azumi looked him dead in the eyes. “I thought you might be tired,” she turned to the stove, “so I made you dinner,” shoved him a plate of food, “but, realistically, I should be the one asking that,” finally sat on the chair with a loud huff. 

Oikawa made a small laugh. He hadn’t expected her to act friendly, in fact, his sister had always been more open about her frustrations, rather resembling Iwaizumi at that, but this was escalating too fast. He pulled one of his pre-prepared excuses, “Well, you know how hard it is to get a citizenship,” he joined her at the table, “I couldn’t just leave the country whenever I wanted, so...”

“Ten years, Tooru. Ten fucking years”.

“You swear a lot, what would Takeru think?”

“He is seventeen, I’m sure he would survive”.

Oh. 

Right. The passage of time was always more notable on children. Oikawa didn’t think about that tiny little detail at all. He had so many things to catch up on and...

“Hey,” Azumi snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Are you listening?”

“Of course,” Tooru instantly regretted lying.

“Then answer me”. She waited for a few seconds before clicking her tongue and repeating the question, “I said, answer me, why exactly was it impossible to leave the country for ten years, when you only have to stay in Argentina for two before getting a citizenship?”

Tooru’s mouth went dry. Of course she would google it. He dropped his eyes. This was going worse than he expected, meaning horribly. 

Clock on the wall made a ticking sound, then he heard the chair moving. 

“Eat your food, Tooru, and go to sleep. You are tired, but so am I. I doubt you will be able to wake up early enough to greet Takeru in the morning, so meet him after school. I’ll send you the details”. 

After that Azumi left. Sound of her footsteps dying away, greeting Tooru with silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this one we learn some insight while action starts to take place

Azumi was right. Tooru realised it the moment he opened his eyes to be greeted with the sun shining brightly at him.

He took his phone from the nightstand to check the email. Oikawa made a habit of doing so first thing in the morning, after that one time when the practice was postponed and he arrived at the empty gym.

Today, aside from the usual spam, there were total of three letters with team spot offers. Granted, Oikawa had expected it. The moment Argentina won the Bronze at the Olympics with him as a setter it was obvious he would be bombarded with tons of those. Less than a week had passed since that, and he’d already got around twenty.

Tooru scratched his head, looked through the letters and stood up from the bed to stretch. It was around past noon when he opened the door of a guest room to go to the shower.

As he got down the stairs and made himself breakfast (chocolate cereal with milk- choice of every responsible adult) he found a sticker attached to the fridge. The handwriting was too sloppy for his sister, so he supposed it was Takeru who wrote it.

‘Mom told me you’ll meet me after school. Come to Seijoh at 4. I have plans later, so only for an hour’.

Oikawa let out a quiet laugh. So straightforward. In the end, it seemed like some things had never changed.

He ate his breakfast while scrolling through the tiktoks and then opened the Instagram. First picture he saw was Hinata in Brazil beaming at the camera and holding a watermelon above his head. To his right was Kageyama, mouth agape, shouting something at the smirking blond boy in glasses. Oikawa chuckled. Whatever was happening could be the best described as utter chaos. He commented ‘seems fun 🤩’ and closed the app.

To their credit, Japanese team must’ve recovered from the defeat faster than Tooru did from the third place. To his credit though, he didn’t act half as disappointed as he felt.

—

Oikawa was pretty sure that his disguise was highly sufficient. He was wearing black shorts, grey Polo sweatshirt with dark red logo, clean white sneakers and all of this accompanied by sunglasses. Only two people on his way to Seijoh recognized him, so Tooru considered it a success. This way, neither he nor Takeru would feel uncomfortable by unwanted attention.

“Hey,” Oikawa looked up to the school gate and saw his nephew. He was met with blue hair, earrings, eyeliner highlighting Takeru’s scrowl, the same way it did for Kyotani, and...

“Is that a tatoo?!”

“It’s nice to see you uncle”.

“I’m... just....,” Okay, this wasn’t the best way to start the conversation, “I’m just happy to see you! Happy and surprised. What happened to that little angel who was my nephew?”

“You haven’t seen him in ten years, I suppose”.

“Why does everyone keep saying it like that!”

“Because it’s true,” Takeru went past him with a wave of a hand, showing the direction.

Tooru quickly followed, not even sure where they were going. “Rude, Takeru-kun! We had video chats!”

“You stopped calling a year or two ago”.

“Eh, dah? I’ve been quite busy with, well, I don’t know...,” he raised his eyebrows, looking directly at his nephew and actively gesturing, “WINNING THE OLYMPICS?”

“You mean winning bronze at the Olympics”.

“Takeru!!!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Takeru rolled his eyes and sighed, “let’s drop the topic.” “It’s not like anyone have doubted you anyway,” he muttered short after.

Oikawa’s heart swelled. Not doubted, huh... Not doubted his ass. He scoffed, feeling a bittersweet mix of gratitude and shame, and so, not to make it visible, continued to walk in silence.

—

After a ten-minute walk they were standing in front of a cafe Tooru could swear wasn’t here before.

His nephew must’ve noticed, saying, “A lot of things changed here. Let’s go, I was told they have the best coffee”.

Oikawa wanted to tease him about being one of those teenagers who drank it in gallons, but stopped himself when they’d reached the counter and Takeru asked for ‘one aero-press on Kenya, please’ with so much confidence that it reminded Tooru he didn’t know flying shit about coffee.

“I’m going to have the same as him,” he was sure it was the best tactic.

“That’s black coffee. It’s pretty sour”.

“Sour??” That was the worst tactic.

“That’s how it is supposed to be,” Takeru looked unimpressed and, yes, now Tooru had no way to back up.

“You should try their specials,” came a soft even voice from behind them, “Lavender latte is very nice, I would drink it when I was only getting used to coffee”.

Oikawa turned his head to thank his savior. Everything from that moment on felt like it happened in slow motion. The orange glare of the sun lit up the whole room giving the person in front of Tooru an ethereal glow, making his silver hair shine almost as brightly as the smile he was wearing. It felt _refreshing_. Tooru’s eyes widened at the thought. He remembered the man in front of him, remembered that smile and delivery, which made the other’s presence so grounding and soothing. Oikawa knew he was staring, knew he gave himself out and knew it was the end of him in an instant. Acknowledging the other’s presence on the volleyball court of high school was one thing, seeing him here, all grown up, as if with a fucking halo around his head was very much different.

The moment was successfully broken by Takeru. “Sugawara-san!” he beamed (had he ever beamed before??) and bowed enthusiastically. Tooru used those few seconds to turn back to the barista and pay for their order, giving fair share of tips.

“Oikawa-kun, happy to see you here!” Sugawara said, patting the boy on the head and ruffling his hair. Tooru knew, it wasn’t addressed to him, but this form of his surname, which he didn’t hear at least all those ten years, spoken in such a manner, made his heart do some gymnastics. “I see you made use of my advice,” Sugawara winked at Takeru, which made the latter blush. _Fucking blush_. His nephew. “It’s not like that,” Takeru tried to recover, “I’m not trying to impress him or whatever”.

Sugawara chuckled, the sound bringing Oikawa back to the reality.

“Wait what?” he spoke for the first time since they met.

“Oh,” Sugawara was now looking directly at him, “hi again, you might not remember me, I’m...”

“Mr. Refreshing! ...Oh…,” Tooru instantly regretted saying the nickname out loud, “I mean... Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno’s number two”.

“Just Suga, really. I’m actually surprised you’ve remembered me,” Suga’s gaze became a little foxy, “So much time has passed and so many things changed, I mean, now you are...,” he looked Oikawa up and down, making the latter’s cheeks hit up, “Olympic bronze champion”.

“Oh, well, that’s just...”

“Okay, okay,” Takeru’s expression came back to irritated, “let’s just find a place to sit”.

His nephew was ready to say goodbyes to Sugawara, but Oikawa beat him by suggesting Suga to join them. He had to find out how the two knew each other anyway, but if not for that, Tooru would’ve probably came up with a hundred more other excuses.

As they sat and Tooru lifted his gaze and was met with a playful smirk practically telling him to fuck the instinct of self-preservation. And who Tooru was not to oblige? He steadied his breath, gaining the composure and completely ignored the voice in his head, screaming ‘Don’t you dare to flirt with him!!!’.

“Say, Kou-chan,” Suga narrowed his eyes at the new nickname (Oikawa sure would be using it later), “how do you know my nephew?”

“Well, you see, Grand King,” Koushi grined, as if accepting the challenge, “Takeru-kun is my student, I help him with English”.

“Oi, Takeru, do you fall behind at school?” Oikawa faked a pout.

His nephew was red either from shame or anger. Or both. “I. Do not. Fall behind. I want to go to the States, like Iwaizumi-san did. School program is not enough to pass the international exams, so...,” he spread his hands, like he was trying to prove something, “Sugawara-san tutors me”.

“And you are an excellent student,” Suga lightly touched his shoulder, making Takeru relax a bit, “I wouldn’t be tutoring at all, if not for the motivated people like you”.

“What would you do when?” Oikawa asked.

“I’m also an elementary school teacher,” Koushi smiled. Tooru hummed, surprised. Having to handle one Takeru must’ve been a lot, not speaking of a bunch of them plus preteen children. However, looking at Suga, he made it seem like this was the easiest thing in the world.

“Fuck really?” Oikawa realised his mistake too late, turning to face Takeru and trying to look serious. “Don’t tell your mom I’ve said a bad word”.

“Don’t worry I heard plenty of bad words yesterday alone,” Takeru looked serious for a moment and Tooru felt guilt blossom in his stomach.

He must’ve really seemed lost, because Suga also looked concerned. However, the latter quickly brushed it of by changing the topic. After that, everything turned back to the resemblance of normal, with Koushi keeping the dialogue in check, much to Tooru’s gratitude.

An hour passed quickly then Takeru stood up and excused himself, apparently going to a volleyball practice. When Takeru also mentioned being a pinch server, Oikawa couldn’t be more proud, thinking, perhaps foolishly, that he had at least fulfilled this part of uncle’s duties.

As only the two of them were now sitting at the table, Tooru suspected that Sugawara was going to find an excuse to leave. However, it didn’t happen neither as ten minutes had passed, nor twenty or thirty. It appeared, despite the lack of shared memories, they had quite a lot of topics to talk about. Suga was funny, thoughtful, flirty, ungodly beautiful and Oikawa was a goner. Tooru should’ve run away the moment he saw Koushi, should’ve told Takeru to choose another cafe, because, fuck, he’d already had enough problems to deal with and adding gay panic to the list surely didn’t help. What was his monkey brain thinking about, when it suggested this was a good idea to walk Suga home? Probably something about kissing the mole under his left eye, tenderly and cheesy like in those romcoms they’d watch with Makki and Mattsun.

—

When they’d left the cafe, his phone showed 20:34, meaning they’d spent there around four hours, in which three was just the two of them. It wasn’t all that much, considering Tooru could keep the dialogue going almost with everyone, but this time he hadn’t even had to try. It felt natural talking to Suga like that, making Oikawa remember his school years, the way it had also been so easy back when. Maybe, Tooru thought, he should’ve appreciated it more, maybe...

“Hey what are you so worked up about?” Asked Koushi who was walking right beside him, with wind gently ruffling his hair while he tried to push it back.

“Nothing, Kou-chan,... Just, uh, nostalgia,” Tooru tried to appear nonchalant about this.

Something flashed behind Suga’s eyes signaling that he didn’t buy Oikawa’s acting for shit. Koushi seemed to think over his next words, as he lifted his eyes to look at Tooru’s.

“Was it lonely? In Argentina, I mean”.

If anyone had told Oikawa, that they’d been able to lie to Suga, Tooru would’ve simply not believe it.

“Yes. At least for the first few years. Very much”.

“Why didn’t you come to visit until now then?”

Oikawa faked a smirk. “That’s a secret”.

Koushi mirrored it. “I’m very good at keeping those”.

As Tooru was ready to retort, he heard his phone vibrating in the pocket of his shorts. He lifted his index finger, as if to say ‘wait a second’ and fished the phone out of his back-pocket. There were three messages from Iwaizumi.

_Shittykawa, the fuck is wrong with you_

_I know you’re back in Miyagi_

_Meet me tomorrow._

Dot at the end of the last one seemed threatening, but not threatening enough. Iwa had always been scarier in person than through the text. Oikawa quickly came up with a solution, even if it wasn’t the best one.

“Say, Suga-chan, are you free tomorrow?” he smiled innocently.

“Hmm,” Suga looked at Tooru and his phone suspiciously, “I’m actually not, my brother and I are going to the ocean”.

“Wait, the one which is on the team with Takeru?” Oikawa remembered Koushi talking about him before, and the nod from the latter confirmed it. “That’s perfect! You can take us with you, Takeru and your brother...”

“Ren”

“... and Ren-chan could spent time together and then we could also spend time together and then we all could also...”

“Okay-okay,” Koushi started laughing, bright and gentle, making Oikawa stop in his tracks and stare in awe, “I got the idea. Sounds fun. Even if I think you have some cruel intentions up there, I’m not going to dwell on them,” he winked in that sly manner Tooru remembered from earlier, “But in return you’ll tell me your secret”.

“And I am the one with the cruel intentions?!”

“Definitely”.

Oikawa sighed. “‘kay Kou-chan, you win,” he raised hands in defeat, pouting, which made Koushi laugh again, consequently making Tooru’s head spin.

They came to one of the new apartment complexes there Suga lived, said their goodbyes and went their own ways. Walk back to his sister’s home was much lonelier, leaving Oikawa one on one with his thoughts.

Was Tooru really that much of an idiot to agree to this just to ditch Iwa-chan? Apparently, he was he realised while typing his excuse to Iwaizumi. Oikawa had never run away from a confrontation, always facing them heads-on. But this was different. He had been acting cowardly and childish about acknowledging his own feelings for the past ten years, so one day wouldn’t make much difference. Whatever Iwaizumi thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, those two are pretty hard to write, since they have the total of 0 interactions in canon :)  
> I still tried to keep them in character, so please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'd be very grateful for your kudos & comments!


End file.
